1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of watercraft, and to the particular field of hybrid-electric powered propulsion systems for watercraft incorporating manual (i.e., human pedal) power with electric motor power assistance with energy storage in the form of electric battery, capacitor, fuel cell, and/or flywheel energy storage, and/or solar power.
2. Description of Prior Art
A multitude of pedal-powered watercraft (also referred to as water bikes, water-bicycles, and watercycles) are commercially available. They are relatively low cost, low maintenance, light weight, and fun. Their main drawback is the relatively low power output capability of the operators. Unlike watercraft propelled by conventional combustion engines, pedal-powered watercraft are severely limited in power capability; typically less than 200 watts (around ¼ hp) per person on a continuous basis. A cyclist in good condition can generate around 200-250 watts at a preferred cadence of around 90-100 RPM. Many people of lesser abilities may be only capable of generating around 100 watts in a continuous comfortable manner. Thus maximizing the overall efficiency of the watercraft, including its propulsion system, as it travels in water is vitally important to maximize speed and travel distance capabilities. To maximize the speed (and pedaling efficiency), many of the newer watercycles such as the Seacycle® and Waterbike® manufactured by the Meyers Boat Company, Inc. and the Surfbike are designed to be lightweight with efficient long and narrow hulls.